SpiderVenom
by auntyokami
Summary: <html><head></head>Spiderman was simply watching over his city, having a nice and calm night. Then Venom shows up with a rather big favor. Well, perhaps demand is a better word for it. VenomXSpiderman</html>


The night sky appeared even blacker tonight without the moon's soft city lights of New York, however, made up for it. And the city still roared with life even though it was way past midnight.

A quick flash of red and blue flew through the air. Anyone who paid any attention to the sky that night felt a little safer. Spiderman was on the patrol. He was the city's protector, nothing bad will happen to the innocents tonight.

Spidrman let go of the thin string of web and latched on to one of the many tall buildings. He crawled up on to the roof top and sat on the ledge, overlooking the street. Tonight was fairly easy. Only small time thieves and none of his more serious enemies showed their face at all.

"Hello Spider."

He stands corrected.

The super hero jumps up and spins (mindful of his balance) around to face Venom, the only one that can sneak up on him without alerting his spidey senses.

Venom's large black body blended in wih the shadows, only his white eyes and hints of the white spider on his chest crawled closer to Spiderman on all fours, his claws clicking against the concrete roof. He stopped a few feet from the Spider.

"Did you miss us, Spider? It's been a while, hasn't it?" He asks in a casual manner.

"Eddie, it's just you. Don't let the symbiote take control of you!" Spiderman once again tried to persuade the human in Venom to come out as he always does when they meet.

Instead of rearing up and attacking him like Venom normally would, he shrugged it off. "We're not here to argue with you about that. We're here for more... pressing matters..."

When the Spider showed no signs of relaxing, obviously still expecting a battle, he sighed.

"We need your help, Spider."

That piqued the hero's interest. Slowly he relaxed his muscles and sat back down. Venom watched his movements closely. A hum, sounding almost like a purr, welled up from his throat and vibrated in his chest. What a lithe and certainly most able specimen he is. The tight suit fit him well and allowed him much flexability. It almost makes him want to-

No! He must stop such thoughts, for now. First they must make Spider understand their situation.

"What is it that you need my help with?" Spiderman asked, taking off his mask, a good sign that he was willing to listen. But for how long? Once he knows the reason why they're here, would he still be so compliant?

The sight of Spider's younger face, still holding some purity, some innocence, sent a small shiver down Venom's back. How he wanted to tear that innocence apart as he thrusted-No! Stop that! Not yet.

Peter continued to stare at his adversary. Venom was digging his claws into the roof and a strange sound was coming from him. A strange hum/purr/growl mix. He stood up again and took a step towards him. Something was odd about him.

The large symbiote stared, snapping back to reality, and moved away from him.

"No Spider. Don't come any closer. Not until you've heard what we have to say." Venom hissed.

"Um, ok?" Peter retreated a step, highly conused by Venom's strange behavior.

Venom took a deep breath, counted to thirty, and let it out. Even for Venom this was a lot to take in with this new information his alien half has decided to share with him recently. For a month he has tried to deal with this problem by himself by isolation and self-service. But the need only grew stronger.

"It is time for us to reproduce." He said this quickly and clearly, not wanting repeat himself.

The Spider gave him a blank look like he didn't even bother to grasp what was just said. Slowly, his eyes widen.

"Reproduce? I thouht it could do that asexually?" He asked.

"There's that, but we are..." Venom paused, trying to find a way to word this right. "In heat is probably the best way to describe it."

Another pause as Peter absorbed this new information. Finally he nodded for the other to continue.

"We need to find a temperoary mate to... relieve ourself of this problem."

"So you want me to help you find a woman?" Peter suggested.

"No woman. We can't risk her getting pregnant and then we could have another problem like Carnage." He snarled the name out. How he hated that monstrousity that he accidently created.

"A man then?" Spiderman stiffen. Somehow, he knew this wasn't going to end well.

Venom nodded. "It would be best. However that male figure must meet our standards and we've tried to find that male. But none have even come close to those standards."

Peter swallowed, his heart pumping way too fast. "Then there's me, right?"

He nodded again. "You meet our standards, even surpass them."

Venom stood up on two les, revealing his full height, over seven feet of solid muscle. His jaws opened and his long serpentine tongue slid out and swiped over his lips like they were dry. He advanced forward.

"Wait, aren't you oing to take me out to dinner first?" The wall-crawler joked, nervousness spreading throughout his body.

"No Web-head. We've waited too long. We've only thought to prepare you you for what's to come. You have no choice in the matter."

Inky black trendils shot ut from his massive shoulders and wrapped themselves around Peter before he could react.

"No! I'd like to keep my ability to walk!" He shouted, struggling against the tentacles.

"You will. If you're lucky enough." Venom made that strange purr/growl sound again and grabbed the Spider's arm that was pullin on the trendils. His tongue coiled around the other's neck as Venom's claws tore into Spiderman's suit. Pieces of the fabric fell and one tentacle found it's way into Spider's pants and prodded his entrance.

Peter gasped and squirmed even more. For Christ's sakes, he was a married man! Venom knew that too, but it doesn't seem like he cares all that much.

The trendil invaded his body at the same time as Venom's tongue entered his mouth. Peter gagged and tried to spit out the muscle, even bit down on it as his body attempted to push out the wiggling thing in his ass to no avail.

Venom wached the Spider's struggles and took a bit of glee in his helplessness. It's not not often he could make Spiderman look this helpless. Admittably under much different circumstances.

Finally, the tongue retracted from Peter's mouth and the hero sucked in long breaths of air. "W-what about (gasp) Carnage? (Huff) I'm sure he can satisfy your sick needs!"

That pissed the symbiote covered man off. He slammed the hero onto the concrete harshly and suddenly Peter saw Venom triplets. "Never say his name again at this crucial moment or it's your funeral!" He hissed. "And first of all, he is our offspring and we're not too keen on performing incest. Second, his symbioteis too young to understand this 'heat' yet."

Peter could only nod his head, in understandment or dizziness, neither knew.

The tentacle slid out of his body and Venom flipped him on to his stomach. At the crotch area of the symbiote suit formed into what looked like a human penis, replicating it exactly. Venom propped the younger male on his knees as he knelt down on to his so his hips were almost equal to Peter's and he thrusted in.

All the dizziness and pain that Spiderman had in his head instantly disappeared as pain exploded from his rear and up his spine. He screamed and thrashed about, trying to get away, but the larger male held on to him tightly. He didn't bother to stop and kept movingin and out of his poor victim underneath. The muscles in Spiderman's now abused rump was tight and squeezed Venom in all the right places, causing him to groan in pleasure. His hands were on the other's hips, claws starting to dig in, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. He changed his position in the slightest bit and-

"Ooohh!" Peter moaned, this time not in pain and he quit his thrashing just a tiny bit.

"Like that,Petey" The large man purred.

Spiderman didn't reply, not like he needed to. All he needed to do was lie there and not struggle, though he was more than welcomed to it. It was quite pleasurable for the alien man. Venom thrusted faster and harder, this time his claws were really sinking into Peter's flesh. Deep down, the human inside of him said to keep hitting the prostate. The more willing their victim is, the better for them.

Peter moaned and barely made any attempt to get away now. Pleasure had overcome fear and pain. His shaft had grown painfully hard because of Venom's constant pounding on his prostate. This was so wrong, yet it felt so damn good! How will he ever tell Mary Jane that he had sex with his worst enemy?

Venom slammed into him a few more times before he finally came. The warm sticky fluid coated Spiderman's insides and Venom felt the heat slowly subside. He knew he definitly owed Spidey big time.

"We thank you, Spider. While this changes nothing between us, we do owe you a big favor." The symbiote said, almost apologetically.

Out of the corner of his eye, Peter watched Venom leave. He laid there limp on the concrete roof, breathing heavily with his spandex pants down to his knees and was harder than hell. He rolled on to his back, wincing at the pain, and wrapped his fingers around his length and began stroking himself. Peter knew that he had to tell his wife about this, or perhaps he could lie and say he got into a terrible fight?

Oh well, best not to think about it now. He has to deal with another problem first.


End file.
